The Princess and The Paladin
by TCONilhilm
Summary: It had been the final battle and the Dark Lord Clyde had finally fallen! The stick was about to be reclaimed for the lands of Zoran, then this stupid government guy had to show up and take the stick! Well the good news was that they got it back, bad news is that Princess Kenny was actually a traitor and kidnapped the Paladin Butters. Well fuck. Testing the waters, more inside!
1. Chapter 1

Alright! First thing first, this isn't really a defined story like A trio's fight is, i'm testing the waters with this idea to see if it sticks, so it won't be very proofread and such and such. I hope this doesnt make anyone upset but I just want to test the waters here. More explinations at the end. Hope you enjoy this randomness~ this is in a stick of truth universe kinda, everyone is aged up to high schoolers in this and kenny and butters are actually dating. I've said it on my profile the stories I write are weird, so here's one of them! if I ever even post this to be honest. Lets do this!

* * *

The final battle had ended and the smoke was cleared. Clyde had been defeated and knocked from his throne of lies and the lands of Zoran would no longer have to fall into the chaos that the dark king promised to bring.

Now they had to go get the stick back from that government asshole damn it!

"Does it never stop? I mean really." Stan mumbled as the group ran after the boss in the eye patch, after some really stupid exposition the guy ripped off his clothes and ran off with the stick. Really none of them had to see that to be honest.

"There he is!" Butters cried as they stopped seeing the big boss swinging the stick around like some kind of moron. His finger fell slightly as he watched him and looked back at the others who just shrugged looking as confused as he felt. He then went on another rant that everyone mostly zoned out before trying to pull the new kid over his side, the others looked at him worried before smiling seeing as they didn't budge as Stan stepped forward with a smug smile.

"You underestimated the character of the fighters of Zoran! What binds us is more then that relic!" Kyle stepped up next to Stan swinging his golf club to the side as he smiled as well.

"And you failed to recognize the character of our alliance." Hell even Cartmen stepped up after the two putting his staff down watching the government official.

"Yes and that friendship is more important to any of us- than even the stick of truth." They all stood next to each other proudly before princess kenny walked away from them and towards the man wearing an eye patch causing shock in the group. Butters covering his mouth as hurt filled his eyes.

"Dude where are you going?" Kyle asked in shock as Kenny grabbed the stick and looked at it happily before laughing as Cartmen gasped again.

"Princess Kenny!" The big bad government guy rolled his only eye.

"At least one of you have some sense." He said looking at the others with mockery as Kyle took a step forward.

"You'd sell us all out?!" Stan grabbed Kyle's arm before he got engaged in battle and looked over at her/him whatever.

"But why Princess Kenny?" He asked hurt as a voice suddenly rang out.

"Because Princess Kenny was born a half orc..." Morgan Freeman stepped out from behind some boxes a few steps in front of them "Who's kind was wiped out by humans and elves." Everyone looked over at him, including the princess in shock and confusion.

"Morgan Freeman?" Kyle said in surprise.

"You see, when humans and elves lived together, in the forest of hallow falls, an elven queen fell in love with an orc known as Dandar - the first one to posses the stick of truth." Everyone was looking at him in shock as he just continued as kenny glanced to the government guy and slowly edged him to the side as Freeman continued. "They loved in secret and had a child a beautiful little girl, a girl who watched as everyone she loved was killed in cold blood. And that is why she waited... and plotted... all this time. To take the stick from you. For princess kenny is the true heir to the stick." Everyone was silent as Butters looked down in heatbreak at the betrayal. Cartmen looked for a moment before speaking up.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Kyle put Cartmen's dumbass comment aside and looked up.

"Just one thing Morgan Freeman, how come every time something convoluted needs explaining you show up?" The question everyone wanted an answer too. He looked over at Kyle and smiled.

"Because every time I show up and explains something, I earn a freckle." As he said that another freckle appeared on his face before he walked away. Kenny blinked and looked over at the government guy before glaring and flipping him off before shoving him off the side of the platform they were all on causing more shock to go threw the crowd.

"Princess Kenny! So you're not betraying us?" Cartmen said sounding hopeful, Kenny looked over at the group and glared again shoving the stick into her dress before pulling out a dagger and running at them dashing threw the shocked group before grabbing Butters and putting the dagger to his neck causing him to yelp in fear.

"P-princess no! I thought I was trusted guard and paladin!" The others backed away in surprise as Kenny pulled down his parka enough to smirk at the others.

"You are Butters, but right now you're also the only healer on this field! Now you're going to come with me or your partners can all watch your blood spill!" Butters swallowed and looked over at the others who didn't make a move incase Kenny actually went threw with it. "Say goodbye to your paladin grand wizard!" he mocked as he lead Butters away who moved after trying to keep a hold of his hammer, He didn't manage to get it past Kenny though as he grabbed it and threw it at Cartmen's feet. "You won't need that or it's magic. Your shields wont save you know." He said pulling them down the stairs. The group hear Butters cry out as they looked at each other in worry.

"Don't worry my king! I'll always have my alliance to you!" he cried before the pair vanished into the fortress before vanishing out past the street. Kyle moved over and picked up Butters hammer looking over to them.

"We have to go after them and save Butters!" Stan, Jimmy and the new kid moved forward in agreement as Cartmen frowned.

"Butters? The princess stole the stick Kyle! We have to get it back!" Kyle looked over to him in annoyment.

"Cartmen are you fucking serious right now!? Weren't you the one that said friendship meant more then the stick?!"

"Yeah I did but it's just Butters, besides with the stick who knows what kenny will do?!"

"Yeah to butters!" Stan cried out at him, they all started arguing with each other about what to do as Butters was dragged off to Kenny's house and lead to the back being stuffed inside a car. He looked over and hissed slightly from the small slashes had left in his chest, after they had gotten away from the others Kenny had thankfully taken it away from his neck.

"I don't know what you want with me Princess but you'll never convince me to betray the king! I pledged my loyalty only to him!" He said proudly swallowing as Kenny climbed on top of him looking down. he grabbed his hands before tying them with a zip tie she had pulled from the front and smirked at him.

"Oh I know you'll betray him, and you know why? Because now that I have the stick I have the power I lost a long time ago." He pulled it out of his dress and rubbed it gently watching Butters. "I can enchant and charm people and items now. And not just gingers and elves." He said his voice trailing off into a purr as he rubbed Butters face causing him to blush. "Now humans, and blondes too." He said smirking at the blush as he leaned down "Now will you take back your pledge to the king or will I have to charm you from him?" Butters watched the princess and swallowed, he couldn't lie to himself he was tempted to join her. He had always had a crush on her and this made it worse, he looked to the side before looking back and glaring.

"You will not succeed that easily princess! I am sure the others will send search parties out for me I will not be your captive forever, and my heart is pure I will not fall to temptation!" He tried to break his hands free as Kenny shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Then so be it. I will simply have you show you that anyone can be corrupted. This will be fun." he said licking his lips as he went down and pulled Butters into a fierce kiss making the other freeze in surprise. He grinned as Butters face bloomed into a dark blush and he panted as he pulled away "Do you understand my paladin?"

"O-oh geeze..." Butters swallowed as he tried to get his thoughts straight, he didn't expect Kenny to do this "I-I can't... E-eric." he stuttered uselessly as Kenny rolled his eyes and pulled him up with a smirk.

"You'll forget about all of them in due time. Soon you'll be only my loyal paladin."

* * *

The others had argued for a while longer before Kyle took Stan and Jimmy saying the elves were going to look for Butters and the traitor princess, Cartmen took the new kid and said he was putting together a search party to get the stick back.

"God he's such a fucking idiot sometimes." Kyle hissed as Stan put an arm around him trying to calm him down.

"Don't worry my king, think about it this way, if we find Butters and free him he might join our kingdom! He is quite impressive with his skills and he'll be quite useful."

"That might be, but who knows what the princess might be doing to the poor boy." They looked at each other before nodding and moving off in the time they still had to find him for the night. Though the pair were long gone now, hiding away in an empty cave. (The Stotch's house, as they were gone on vacation) No one thought of the pair going back there, It was the perfect hiding place.

The search parties wouldn't find anything that night, no matter wherever they looked, but the believed that tomorrow would bear better fruit. Butters would be found and the stick would be reclaimed from the traitor.

How wrong they all were going to be.

The stick was hidden away in a place no one would think to look, and the dear paladin had no power against the inevitable of falling into the corruption.

* * *

The zip tie bad been cut off and he was in a corner in the cave (his room) panting as he blushed watching the princess pace back and forth in frustration.

"You don't have your hammer or it's magic. How are you resisting my powers?" He hissed looking over at the paladin who swallowed, he stepped forward and looked down at him crossing his arms "Is there something else you have with magic? No normal human could fight me for so long." He looked around before focusing on his face as Butters swallowed and looked away not being able to meet his eyes "There is... hmm if you won't tell me I'll just have to strip you down." He grinned evilly as Butters yelped.

"Y-you wouldn't! Y-you're a princess! Y-you mustn't be a p-perv!" He said his voice hitching as he hid his face in his hands causing Kenny to laugh.

"Sorry but the princess you knew was just a facade. Now we can do this two ways Butters, you tell me and I get rid of that item or I take things into my own hands" Butters was quite in shock as Kenny shrugged and grabbed his shirt slightly pulling on it.

"Okay okay wait!" He screeched his voice cracking from embarrassment causing kenny to raise an eyebrow at him. "M-my gem! T-the gem on my head piece! I-it protects me from others magics and curses!" Kenny looked up at the gem as it sparkled in the moonlight and smirked.

"Well then, that wasn't to hard was it? In fact I have an idea for it." He grabbed the metal and pulled it off Butters head letting his hair flop down everywhere.

"W-what are you going to do with it? I-I wont let you destroy it you hear?" He watched as the princess rubbed the gem before smiling.

"I'm not gonna destroy it don't worry. I have other plans for this, if it's really magical. Stay here, if you try to leave I'll know and I'll drag you back with force." he said before leaving the area with Butters head piece as he swallowed.

"Oh hamburgers..."

* * *

The next day came across the lands of Zoran and the searches began, one side looking for the lost paladin and the other searching for the stolen stick of truth. The kingdoms were still working together, but just for a few more days until the stick was found. If there was an attack they would need the power of both to keep together and not fall. One without the other would throw the lands into chaos once more.

Princess Kenny was standing on a hill near the town overlooking it with a grin on her face and a sparkle in her eyes. Beside her was the very paladin the others were looking for. He held a new hammer and a glazed look, his head piece returned but the gem now changed from a purple to a bright pink color. He stood beside her watching everything.

"What shall we do my princess?" He asked blankly as Kenny hummed and rubbed his cheek.

"We lie and wait my dear. A fight is surly coming and we need to save our strength."

"Of course Princess." He said moving an arm out for her. She took it and chuckled before the pair moved off towards the kingdoms to be seen but not caught, they had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Okay I think I'm gonna end this here for now, I kinda went in not really having anything besides an idea for this so I'm gonna leave it here and ask you guys what you want.

Should I just turn this into a two shot and wrap the story up, or should I take the time to rewrite it and make this a full on story not jumping in and out of the land of Zoran and South Park? The story is no where close to good like my others I really just threw it together to test the idea. So let me know what you think about it, I think I'll still get a chapter out for a trio's fight as well so there's that.

And since I'm here Happy New Years Eve everyone! Lets hope 2018 is better then 2017.

For now I will leave it at that.

Lyn out~


	2. Chapter 2

The new day was just as cold as the last, but the bitter air left behind stung a bit more considering the troubles they had been given last night. So far they had found no news about the two characters missing in their games. Kyle was over looking a map of the town with a thoughtful look, Butters would never go to far no matter what, so they were still in the town. Now if he could just find the pair before the fatass then everything could turn around for them.

"Where could you two be..." He muttered before snapping up as Stan called out for him running over.

"My king! We found them!" Stan said moving over panting as he hunched over catching his breath.

"You did?! Where are they ranger?!" Eric said from his side moving over as Kyle glared.

"Hey! You don't get to ask questions of my partner fatass!" He said shoving him away as he looked back to stan "What did you find Stan?"

Stan looked over and stood up fixing his helmet.

"We saw the two moving towards the lost woods, they must be by the pond!" Kyle looked at him and nodded.

"Then that's where we're going! Quick get the bard and we'll head out!" Stan nodded as they smiled at each other before moving off as Cartmen glared and huffed.

"We'll see who gets there first! Token, Tweek! You're all following me to the pond! We're getting the stick back!" The kings glared at each other as they others sighed before following their leaders.

The two sides seemed to be at war again already. Couldn't they at least have waited until they had Butters back?

* * *

Both sides had arrived at the pond and were looking around near the forest.

"You said the elves saw them around here Stan?" Kyle said looking over to him as Stan looked back and nodded.

"Yes, Princess Kenny and Paladin Butters in this area, they must still be around here I was not told of anyone fleeing from here." Cartmen looked over and scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Geeze this could have just been one whole wild goose chase. This is why you never trust an elf, or a Jew." Kyle glared at him darkly.

"God damn it fatass-!" They were all cut off by a rather loud scream and Tweek sprinting from the edge of the woods flailing his arms.

"OH GOD OH JESUS! TOKEN HELP I THINK IM BLIND!" He screamed crashing into Token and taking them both to the ground in a pile of groaning pain. Token hissed in surprise before adjusting himself and helping tweek up.

"Tweek what the hell are you screaming about?" He said concerned, Tweek let out a breath as he tried to say something before another voice cut him off.

"I believe he's screaming about me." Everyone snapped over in shock to see Princess Kenny glaring at all of them with a slight blush on his face. "He interrupted something and I'm not very pleased about it." Tweek flinched at that and hid behind Token.

"God- he's gonna get me Token! D-don't let him get me!" Token blinked and looked back over to him. What on earth could have Tweek interrupted? He wasn't going to get his answer apparently after Cartmen stepped forward welding his staff.

"Well well! If it isnt the traitorous Princess Kenny! Just give up the stick now Kenny, you're outmatched here!" Kyle looked at Eric wondering how he was just that stupid before pointing his golf club at kenny.

"And give us back Butters! We're here to save our Paladin!" Kyle said loudly as Stan pulled out his sword next to him.

"Just give it up Kenny, it's five against one you have no hope to win!" Kenny looked at all of them before laughing and put his hands on his hips.

"That's where you're wrong _ranger_! Why don't I show you what i've been doing this whole time?!" She whistled before two orcs came out from the woods behind her glaring at the group. "I've gotten my birth right back and that means the orcs listen to me again! Now take out the healer and barbarien!" He screamed as the orcs attacked Token and Tweek. Stan looked over.

"Damn it, hold on you guys! Jimmy come on!" The bard nodded as they rushed over to help the pair before a swarm of rats came cutting them off.

"I don't think so ranger! You're not going to mess up my plans yet!" Kyle looked over and cursed.

"Jimmy quick! Get those rats out of here!" Said bard looked over and nodded before pulling out his loot and played quickly leading the rats away, but Kenny didn't seem to mind as he smirked at the group. Kyle growled as Cartmen looked at Kenny trying to find the stick on him, where could he have hidden it? "Where is Butters you coward?!" Kenny looked over before pulling his bow out glaring.

"I'm no coward! I'm just doing what I want! And Butters won't be going back with you group!" He aimed his bow and pulled in three arrows before launching them at Kyle and Cartmen who were taken by surprise.

"Oh fuck!" Kyle got an arrow to shoulder and held it in pain and surprise as Cartmen got an arrow the face and fell to the ground cursing.

"Oh son of a bitch!" Kenny burst out laughing at that and shot Cartmen again just for fun. "Kinney you ASS!" He cried out as he was shot again and again. Kyle had started laughing at that as well never watching to pass up watching Cartmen suffer. Kyle let out a breath before an arrow hit him in the back of the head sending him to the ground as well.

"Ack!" He held his head with one eye closed from the fall "S-stan!" The ranger looked over from trying to help tweek after Token had been brought to a knee and gasp before glaring at Kenny.

"Damn it stay away from him traitor!" He rushed off towards Kenny and raised his sword "I'm going to end this now!" Kenny was taken by surprise at the sudden attack and took a step back before raising an arm to try to block the attack closing his eyes for a moment. Stan swung down before a resounding thud cracked threw the area.

 _*SNAP*_

Kyle and Cartmen both looked over confused, humans didn't go snap... they both took in shocked breaths as Stan looked down in surprise at the shield blocking his sword before looking up at ice cold blue eyes before he was knocked back from a hit to the face and fell to his ass. He held his chin and looked up in shock.

"Butters...?"

The Paladin they had been looking for lowered his shield his hammer at his side as he stood in front of Kenny watching all of them blankly. Kenny opened his eyes and looked over before smiling and moving up behind Butters putting a hand on his chest as he grinned evily at the group.

"I knew you would show up my paladin, you're always here to protect me." Kenny snickered as Butters made no move but watching Stan. Kyle took in Butters new look and stood up again hissing.

"What did you do to him?! Butters would never betray us like this!" Kenny hummed and traced circles on Butters chest watching the others amused.

"Now why should I tell you that? We're still fighting are we not?" He stepped away and pulled his bow ready again. "You all came for a fight, now you best be ready because we're going all out now!" He grinned and loaded in new arrows as Butters moved into an attacking position and held his hammer out with a glare.

"Death to the kings!"

* * *

Okay this was gonna be a two part then I forgot the ending for it so I'm making it a three part as a gather my thoughts on this story... also doesnt help I have another one in my head based on things with greek myths and style. Maybe some time later, hey if anyone has any ideas for this story im more then open to hearing them. I could use the help right now.

Well until then hope you like it and forgive my horrible battle scene.

Lyn out~


	3. Chapter 3

The group quickly discovered that this fight wasn't as easy as they first all thought it would be, the orcs were already hard enough to knock out without Tweek to overpower them and their healer had been targeted and nearly knocked out, Jimmy had to spend his time protecting Token instead of helping the others to make sure he wasn't knocked out. Stan was being kept busy by Butters who was proving to be a rather formidable foe with Kenny to back him up from behind with his bow. He also got in shots to the kings who couldn't do much without being either cut off by Butters or something the princess threw at them.

"Damn it we can't beat them! Whenever Butters gets too low he can heal himself! And the princess keeps restoring his PP!" Kyle said knocking another arrow away as it nearly took out his eye. "We need to retreat!" He called out as Cartmen cried out against him.

"No we must get the stick back!" Kyle snapped over to him

"We're fighting a battle we can't win dumbass! Think about your men!" Cartmen paused at that looking over. Tweek was knocked out as Token was just holding on. Cartmen growled as his face went red with anger.

"God damn it!" He said waving his staff around looking over at Butters "Butters you swore your life to me! You should only be loyal to me! Now stop this nonsense and come heal Token!" He screamed as Kyle smacked his face with his own hand and shook his head, why did he even try with this guy? He looked back up in blinked in shock at seeing Butters actual look over at them stopping his fight with Stan. Butters looked surprised as if he hadn't noticed them before.

"E-eric?" He said his eye twitching as Cartmen smirked.

"There we are! Stop being a black asshole Butters and get over here!" He called out smugly as Kyle smacked his face in shock.

"How the hell..." Eric looked over to him,

"You forget that Butters is a paladin jew king! My paladin to be exact, he took a vow to only ever fight by my side and his head pendant was given to him for that very reason. The fact he's wearing it right now is proof that he is still on my side!" Eric put his hands on his hips at that snickering as Kyle blinked and looked at the head pendant before frowning.

"Eric why on earth did you make it pink?" Eric stopped laughing and looked over at him.

"What? No it's not pink it's red-" He looked over at Butters and noticed it was pink "What the hell?!" Kenny had been watched them and rolled his eyes before whistling.

"Butters get back over here!" He called out, instantly Butters was back by Kenny's side with a small grimace, Kenny chuckled and looked over at the others.

"Well Grand Wizard? You trusted petty items thinking no one would ever be able to corrupt them, what made him loyal to you now makes him my personal slave!" Kenny smirked as Kyle gasp as it clicked in his head.

"You used corruption magic?! But that is against all the laws of our land! Half orc or not how could you princess?!" Kyle watched her hurt, his own blood, another elf, using such dark and evil magic? It was unthinkable.

"Those laws mean nothing to me now that the stick is mine fools! As long as I breath Butters will be under my control and my magic!" Token had made his way over to the others with Jimmys help and stood up holding onto Kyle.

"That's where you're wrong! If we destroy that head piece you loose that hold over him!" Token said glaring as he stood up a bruise forming on his cheek. "I know my way around all kinds of magic and this is no exception! Stan aim to pin Butters and get that thing off him!" Stan nodded and readied his sword again as Kenny pulled out his dagger.

"If you think I'd really let you then you're sorely mistaken!" Kenny screamed dashing forward as he fought Stan head on. "Butters fall back-" he didn't get to finish as Stan smacked him over the head with his discus and Kyle ran into the fight raising his golf club.

"For the forest you've betrayed!"

* * *

The fighting had gone on, it was a cycle that no one was sure would stop, Kenny would be healed by Butters who then had to fight off others as Kenny defended any sneak attacks. They worked in sync and were a good combo the others had to give them that, but after enough time they finally slipped up.

Stan readied his discus and threw it again managing to nail Butters right in the head, everyone froze as he fell to the floor with the noise of shattering glass rung out. Kenny looked over at him before running to help him up as Stan froze not sure how to react to what he had just done. Cartmen was the first to break the silence.

"Amazing hit Ranger! Only makes sense cause you're a human." Token looked over from a downed Jimmy at Cartmen and glared for a moment before deciding it wasnt worth it.

Kenny pulled Butters up to find him dazed as he held a hand to his head, the jewel on his forehead cracked, a small chuck fallen out to show the skin underneath.

"U-ugh... I feel kinda woozy..." He said as he stood up leaning against Kenny catching his breath. Kyle noticed the broken jewel and moved over,

"Butters listen to me! Don't follow kenny she's a traitor to the kingdoms! You've fought for good for so long don't fall to the darkness!" Butters looked up at him and frowned as he focused.

"H-high King Kyle..." He looked up at him before his face was dragged and he looked into Princess Kenny's eyes.

"Don't listen to them Butters! You and I are going to be together forever remember? I freed you from their mind control! Listen to me and rest your mind my paladin." He trailed off softly as Eric growled.

"Fuck off Princess he was mine to start with! And as soon as this is over he will be mine again! And you will be banished!" Kenny and Cartmen met in a glaring contest as Butters looked before glaring. He grabbed the Princess and pulled him down as he stood up.

"You... you've used me this whole time, everyone has used me, but enough is enough!" He shoved Kenny away and grabbed the head piece before ripping it off completely and throwing it at Eric pointing to him. "My vow to you was a mistake! The moment you made me wear that I was a puppet for all of you! Well not anymore, I will fight for myself in these lands! If you truly want me on your side you will have to earn it again!" Butters picked up Stan's discus and glared before running forward and throwing it as best as he could. It hit Eric and bounced off hitting Kyle as well knocking them both down, he used the moment to escape the group and run off towards the town.

 **The paladin has fled the fight.**

Stan hurried over the moment Kyle was down and helped him up looking over at the stunned Princess and more then pissed off Grand Wizard who was screaming at Butters to get back here. Token smacked Cartmen upside the head.

"Focus on what's important here right now! Finish off the princess!" He screamed as Kyle and Stan both looked over at Kenny. He flinched and took a step back seeing that he really was outclassed now.

"D-damn it... I was so close..." Kyle stepped forward and raised his golf club glaring.

"Not close enough." He said before bringing it down and knocking her out. Kyle fell to a knee after that as Stan moved over and helped him up. "Who do we give her too for punishment?" Eric moved over and grabbed Kenny throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Mine. She's been apart of my kingdom from the beginning. I will be handing down punishment on her." he said moving off with Token and a limping tweek who had gotten up after the battle "Consider our sides enemies again till the time comes Kyle." He said moving off as Kyle and Stan watched him Jimmy moving over.

"Very well Cartmen."

* * *

Within a day or two the lands of Zoran had gone back to their usual ways, the humans and elves were at war again but two very key people were missing. No one had been able to find and try to recruit the missing paladin and the princess had been locked away in a tower at Kupa Keep.

Princess Kenny was sitting in the treehouse with a frown as he watched the others leave for the night, Cartmen would come up within thirty minutes give him a meal, blankets and pillow before leaving again. It had been like that for two days after Cartmen had decided to have mercy and not banish him from time and space. Kenny sighed as he looked out of the window in thought again ignoring the rope on his feet, he supposed this is what he deserved for trying to take over the lands, it seemed as if the gods had decided to not let him throw away the balance. The humans were already angry at him seeing as he hadn't had the stick on him and refused to tell anyone where it was, he could only hope they would never find it again. May it be lost forever, in his mind at least. He closed his eyes as Cartmen came up and dropped off everything as usual before leaving again, the house in front of him went dark as they all turned in for the night before he finally started to eat. Despite everything he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the paladin? No word from what he had heard so far... maybe he had left the lands? It was a shame, the princess had truly be ready to share the power and given him everything he could have wanted. Maybe some loves just weren't meant to be...

Kenny froze at hearing something outside and turned around to the door, Cartmen was asleep, had some elf come to finish her? Or perhaps another human not happy with the mess he had caused? So this was how he died... He saw the hand come up and took a breath closing his eyes as he prepared for the end to come.

"Princess." A quite voice said causing his eyes to snap open and look over at the very paladin he had just been thinking of standing in the door watching her. "I've come for you, you will no longer be a prisoner here." he said moving over to him pulling out a knife. Kenny looked at him in shock.

"Butters what are you doing? The humans will have you banished for such mutiny!" He watched him as Butters reached down and cut away at the ropes keeping him here.

"I don't belong with the humans anymore remember? I gave up that right when I ripped off the head pendant." He said watching him as he rubbed at his ankles where the rope had been. Kenny couldn't help but flinch at the memory and look at him sharply.

"Then why do this? Why come save me when all I did was corrupt your mind?" He watched him trying to find out why, Butter face was blank as he watched him before putting away the knife and pulling out the hammer Kenny had given him. It had a pink sheen to it as Butters smirked.

"I suppose, i've grown fond of the corrupted side. But now on my own will, take my hand princess, and lets create a kingdom of shadows." He said with a dark grin offering a hand to him.

Kenny watched him in shock and looked at his hand before smirking as well and taking it standing up as he leaned against him.

"That sounds wonderful _my paladin._ " He said purring slightly as they both got down from the tower and ran off into the night laughing.

The story of the corruption of one of the purest hearts in the land came to an end.

And the story off the new kingdom rising was just beginning.

* * *

Andddddd that's a wrap for this story! I feel like I managed to wrap this up pretty well, and squeal? Eh I don't really know I'd have to think on it and try to find a story for it.

But for now I'm at least happy with how this came to an end, it doesn't feel too rushed in my opinion.

Well if you liked it please leave a review and tell me what you think! I want to know how others see my writing and story ideas.

Until next time,

Lyn out~


End file.
